


Dread the Day When Dreaming Ends

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Angst and Feels, Courtesan credence, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poet graves, Rimming, Smitten Original Percival Graves, graves shushing, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Its not going according to plan. None of it. Its all fucked up.(Percy finds himself in love with the wrong person. )(Credence doesn't do much better.)





	1. Chapter 1

Removed for revisement


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rude anons about my treatment of grindelwald made me decide to take this bit down because like... it just adds fuel to the fire. but im sorry, he's the real Duke and the real Duke is canonically an asshole. oops.

See previous chapter

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Guess Who(?)  
> Who am I?


End file.
